


你甜，全世界你最甜

by AllisonChloe



Category: Arashi (Band), NinomiyaKazunari
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonChloe/pseuds/AllisonChloe
Summary: 本文發佈於2018年曾經在lofter存活過現在因爲肖戰及其粉絲的惡行它在lofter上消失了僅以此再發佈記錄我孩子被消去痕跡的一天
Relationships: NinoxYou
Kudos: 1





	你甜，全世界你最甜

**Author's Note:**

> 一記生活短打

你打开冰箱发现自己前一天买好的奶油草莓全被吃光了，就剩了一个盒子可怜地躺在冰箱里面，你简直气疯了，对着客厅那个小恶魔生气地吼：

「バカ！バカ！你干嘛偷我拿来做蛋糕的草莓啊！我不想要再跑出去买了！你今天就别想吃到蛋糕了！」

「はいはい、わかった、陪你再去买就是了，别气了，等下长皱纹又怪我了。」客厅那个名叫二宫和也的三十四岁大魔头一边吃着你的草莓一边手速飞快地打着他的副本，逗你玩、吃草莓、玩游戏三不误。

「不去！不去！不去！都说我不想要出门！」你还没气完，走到他边上踢了他一脚，然后就回到房间砰的一声关上了门，告诉他你真的很生气。

他第一次见你发那么大的脾气，匆匆关掉了游戏，拿起了钱包和钥匙就往外跑，冬天就那么个位数的温度，大衣也没顾得上套。

你窝在床上很不开心，你觉得他没问你就把你计划都打乱了，你最讨厌就是这样了。你承认你很喜欢他的小恶魔属性，可是，你也很不喜欢自己想要做的事情被破坏。而且，他过了那么久还不来哄你，你是真的又生气又委屈。你就躲在被窝里面一直强忍着眼泪，一下一下刷新着各种软件的主页。

他跑到最近的超市里面，周末里面妈妈婆婆特别多，但是他毫不在乎，直奔生果区，拿走了几盒最贵的草莓，然后匆匆跑向收银台结账。又急急忙忙地跑去你平时爱买蛋糕的那家面包店，把你一直想吃可是又觉得有点小贵不舍得买的草莓蛋糕买了下来。接着“和也”不停蹄地回家，一路上还拼命盯着手机，生怕你会给他打电话。

他回到家，把草莓放好，拿着蛋糕轻轻地开了你们房间的门，把它放在桌子上。他看见你整个窝在被子里，只好隔着被子抱着你：

「是我不好，没问你就吃了你的草莓，我都买回来了，你别生气了好不好？」

你本来还能忍着眼泪，你一听到他这样说，你就哭出来了。他哪受得了你哭啊，立马掀开被子手忙脚乱地帮你擦眼泪。

你觉得自己是有点反应大，可是你的性格他也知道，最讨厌自己的事情被搅乱，怎么就这样逗你呢。

他心里面也有点酸酸的，你平时都由他来，虽说吃了草莓不是什么大事，可是，怎么说还是自己不对吧：

「宝贝，别哭了别哭了，是我错了是我不好，你哭我都不知道该怎么样了。我买了你想吃的草莓蛋糕，别哭了，吃蛋糕吧。」

你趴在他肩膀哭了好一会儿，把眼泪鼻涕都擦他肩膀上了，红着眼睛说要他喂你。他见你终于不哭了，赶紧把蛋糕端到你嘴边给你喂。

你吃到自己喜欢的东西，觉得心里面委屈都没有了，而且自己那点小任性其实有点发泄过了头。你吃下一口他给你喂的蛋糕，然后你把他手上的碟子拿过来放在了床头柜上。他有点疑惑地看着你，你捧着他的脸就往他嘴上亲，他顺势夺了主动权，灵巧的舌尖舔着你的嘴唇，撬开了你的贝齿关，和你动情地深吻着。

你捏了捏他可爱的汉堡手，他便结束了这个吻。你把头埋在他的胸膛，粘腻腻地说：

「蛋糕真好吃，很甜，好き」

他轻轻地抚着你的背，在你耳边用低得你恰好能听见的声音道：

「你是我吃過的，全世界最甜的甜品。我可能不那麽喜欢甜品，可是，我喜欢你」


End file.
